He saved me (snk)
by Lorley.69
Summary: Je vivais dans les souterrains. Enfin vivais .. Plutôt maltraitée et encore .. Un jour alors que le monde allait s'écrouler ils sont venus me sauver, me donner une nouvelle vie, une dans l'armée, avec lui, une vie pour l'humanité.
1. Chapter 1

Ce monde est cruel.

Ces menottes me font mal, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je les ai, a attendre que quel que chose se passe. Mais que pourrais-je espérer. Mes parents que je n'ai jamais vu ? Quitter les souterrains ? Espérer c'est sa ? Attendre une nouvel vie comme sa ? Un sauveur, voir le ciel, que je ne l'ai jamais vue mais cela concerne tout les habitants des souterrains alors je ne m'en plein pas. Pour survivre ici il faut être fort, et courageux, ce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'être. Alors je subissais sans dire un mot.

Cette fois-ci j'avais été vendu à un homme assez enrober, dégoûtant, il avait un regard pervert, comme les autres. Mais je n'étais pas seul il y avait ce petit garçon plus petit que moi, je ne connaissais pas son nom, on en avait pas. Mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il était vendu avec moi.

Bien que toute les maisons ici était délabrée, celle de cette homme était grande et très remplit d'objets brillant que j'imagine inutile, il y avait des hommes qui gardaient l'entrée comme d'habitude.  
Au moin dans ce cachot ce petit était avec moi, on se tenait la main dans le noire de cette pièce sombre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il venait me chercher tout les soirs pour assouvir ses .. Choses qu'il me faisait. Immonde, douloureuse, honteux, violent, pourtant je le subissais chaque soirs. Comme si j'étais déconnecté du monde pour oublier, jusqu'à que tout le revienne lorsqu'on me ramenais dans cette endroit sombre et froid, la, le petit garçon m'attendait et me prenait dans ses bras en se balançant.

\- Dit ?  
Il continua à nous balancer légèrement  
\- Si on s'enfuyait ?  
Je me décolla de lui et regardait son visage qui était à peine visible.  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible.  
\- Non j'ai entendu que ce soirs il y aurai un événement en ville et donc c'est notre chance il vont sûrement baisser leur garde  
\- Décidément toi ..  
\- C'est possible ! J'en sure  
Je devais être honnête sa ne servait à rien de se faire des illusions  
\- Non pas du tout.  
-Tu ne veux pas remonter à la surface ? Voir le ciel si bleu, si bleu..  
Le ciel.. C'était impossible, pourtant ..  
\- Si.. Je voudrais le voir.

Aussitôt il me lâcha et s'allongea au sol. Il commença à poussé d'horrible cris pressant, comme ceux d'une personne a l'approche de la mort.  
Quel que instant après un homme ouvris la porte d'une volé.  
\- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?  
Il alla le voir, mais juste avant qu'il se sois baisser complètement, le petit garçon fonça la tête la première dans son ventre. L'homme fut projetée un peu plus loin, dans un cri d'effroi je recula face à cette soudaine agressivité mais surtout à cette force et ce courage. L'homme ne sa releva pas, cependant il gémissait. Sans que je m'en rende conte, je me trouvais à l'extérieur, une lourde pression a mon poignet droit, lorsque je leva les yeux, je vis que le garçon me tirait fermement me traînant vers une porte par lequel nous étions arriver la première fois. La porte de sortie.  
Je leva les yeux un peu plus haut pour voir un grand sourire sur le visage de ce petit garçon. Il me regarda et me dit

\- Au faite je m'appel Levi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et liker si vous avez aimer ? et follower moi pour être mis au courant de la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Cette surface horizontale, sombre, en bois, synonyme de cauchemar pour certain, de peur pour d'autre, de rien d'intéressant pour ceux qui ne prennent pas le temps de le fixer. Le plafond.  
C'est tout ce que je fixais.

Cette grande pièce occupée par un grand lit, que moi même j'occupais, accompagnée.  
Cette pièce je la connais trop bien. A mon grand désespoir. Pour tout le temps que j'y passe, que ce sois à moitié consciente, dans une position de faiblesse ou de souffrance.

Je fixais ce plafond. En dégageant toute la souffrance physique et morale que je ressentais a chaque coup de bassin porté à mon corps. Je n'avais pas le droit de crier, d'exprimer ma douleur d'être abusée. Les battements de mon cœur, irréguliers, ne répondaient plus au rythme de mon corps. Il criait. Mes poumons en feu n'étaient rien a côté de ma gorge brûlante. Étouffée par moment par sa main qui finissait par remonter à ma bouche pour empêcher mes cris de sortir.

Une fois fini, j'étais laissé étendue sur le lit, les yeux fixant toujours le même plafond. Encore une fois depuis des dizaines, peut être même des centaines de jours. L'espoir de quitter les souterrain un jour étaient envolé à jamais. L'espoir de voir le ciel. Ce ciel si bleu.

Après un long long moment, comme d'habitude j'attendais le bruit grinçant de la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. C'était une esclave. Celle qui venait tout ranger et tout nettoyer après ce qu'il me faisait. Elle avait de beaux cheveux de couleur jaune. C'est elle qui m'avait appris cette couleur. Comme toute les autres couleurs. Elle était très instruite. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le dire comment elle était arriver la. Elle m'avait juste dis qu'elle fuyait.  
Une fois ses tâches dans cette chambre achever, elle venais s'asseoir près de moi et m'apprenais a lire avec des livres poser sur un bureau abandonné dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Dis moi, pourquoi les géants Titans existent ?

\- Juste Titan, ce mot leur a été donné justement parce qu'il sont gigantesque.

J'écoutais chaque mot qui sortais de sa bouche comme une leçon, une parole que l'aurais enseigner mes parents.

\- Et personne ne connais leur provenance ni même leur raison d'être. Certains pensent qu'ils sont notre punition à nos péché, d'autre pensent qu'ils sont là pour apporter le désespoir et la peur chez les humains, d'autre encore ne pense pas du tout à cela par peur d'être tuer par des personnes qui ne veulent pas que l'on pose des questions

\- Mais ces personnes là ont aussi peur d'être tuer, alors quel est la différence avec les titans ?

Elle me regarda avec un triste sourire, puis pencha la tête avant de me sourire à pleine dent. Même si je sentais toujours de la tristesse dedans, il me réchauffa.

\- Exactement.

Je l'a regardais dans l'attente de la suite de ce mot, mais rien ne venais pendant un moment. Je réalisa qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de différence entre certains hommes et les titans.

\- Mais il y a d'autres personnes qui choisissent de combattre pour le bien de l'humanité

\- Pour le bien de l'humanité ? .. Pour le bien de l'humanité.

Cette phrase sonnais bien, me semblais juste.

\- Oui qui n'ont pas abandonner "l'espoir"

Cette phrase sonna comme un choque pour moi. C'est tout ce que j'avais abandonné. Le dernier espoir de l'humanité m'étais désormais inconnu. Est-ce ce qui m'attendais ? Mourir apeurer, désespère a jamais.  
Une question me tapa soudain l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi m'apprends-tu a lire, à parler, à penser, à connaître un monde qui ne vaut plus la peine d'être contemplé depuis longtemps ?

\- Car pour toi ..toi, je sais qui tu choisira les ailes de la liberté. Malgré ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu vivra quand tu ira a la surface, car je sais que tu verra le ciel. Tu réalisera que certaine chose ou personnes valent la peine de sourire. Car j'ai de l'espoir pour toi.

Elle souriait. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle souriait. Elle avait de l'espoir pour moi ? Sa veut dire qu'elle me donnait un peu de son espoirs pour que je survive, que je survive dans l'enceinte des mûres ? Ou même à l'extérieur ? Sans m'en rendre conte des perles salé s'échappaient de mes yeux.

\- Je verrai le ciel. Je ne vais pas gâcher ton espoir. Merci. Je quitterai les souterrains. Je me battrai pour l'humanité et sauver l'espoirs qui reste. En commençant par le tiens. Je serai forte. Je te le promet. J'exterminerai les titans. Je t'en fais la promesse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 !


End file.
